


Descendants 2

by giuly666



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cruella and Carly have powers, F/M, Female Carlos de Vil, Good mother Cruella, Harry falls in love with Carly, Protective Cruella, Protective Evie (Disney), Protective Jay (Disney), Protective Mal (Disney)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:35:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giuly666/pseuds/giuly666
Summary: Descendants 2 AU: Always Female Carlos de Vil.





	Descendants 2

Carly's outfit: [Young Carly](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=232260359)

Carly's outfit: [School Day](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=232112239)

Carly's outfit: [Dress for the Cotillion](https://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=232333947)

 

**Descendants 2**

**_Chapter 1_ **

**_ \--Carly’s P.O.V-- _ **

_ Isle of the Lost, 10 Years Ago _

I’m walking down the street with a bag full of furs. I had to go to the decks, where the villains keep the market. Mom was waiting for me at home with the Dalmatians she was able to steal before she was exiled with the others here on the Isle of the Lost.

“Well. Well. Well. If it isn’t the little puppy with a bag full of beautiful furs.” a female voice calls out from behind me. I sigh, rolling my eyes and shaking my head. _Why now?_ “Hey, didn’t you hear me?!” the voice calls again. A hand comes on my right shoulder and turns me around. A girl with teal-colored tresses and dark skin is evilly grinning at me. She’s the daughter of the Sea Witch, Ursula.

“Uma. I don’t have time to fight right now, can you _please_ let me go?” I ask her, pleading her with my eyes.

“Oh… What’s wrong, lassie? Are you scared?” a boy with a steel hook in his left hand and a red jacket asks, grinning with mischievousness. Harry Hook, Captain James Hook’s son.

“I’m not scared…” I mumble, holding the bag closer to my chest.

“What do you have in there? Let me see.” Uma orders me. I frown, glaring at her.

“No.” I say.

“What? You dare defy me?!” she asks me, angry. I see a blond boy on my left, he’s strong but dumb. Gil, son of Gaston. He’s actually a god boy, though.

“I just want to go home, okay, guys? My mom will be furious if something happens to her furs.” I try to make them understand but they, Uma and Harry, don’t care.

“Well then, just give them to us and everything will be fine.” Harry says, shrugging.

“No.” I repeat.

“Oh, really?” Uma scoffs.

“Leave me alone.” I tell her, feeling myself losing control over my rage. _I need to calm down… C’mon Carly… Mom will feel it if you get angry…_

“Or what, you’re gonna cry for your mommy?” Uma sneers at me. Harry laughs.

“Leave me alone.” I growl, lowering my head to hide my eyes.

“Guys, maybe… we should let her… go home…” Gil states, sounding worried.

“What?! Are you scared of her?” Harry asks him.

“Well, I know her better than you… And you too will be scared if you don’t let her go home…” Gil answers him, his voice trembling. _That’s right… he was there when my rage first exploded…_

“Well, I want the furs!” Uma says, before she takes hold of the bag and starts pulling. I keep a tight grip on it, before I snarl. My patience leaves me. I snap my head up to meet her dark eyes, making her stop. I push her away, making her fall to the ground on her butt.

“I said… LEAVE ME ALONE!” I scream, my eyes turning completely red with white concentric circles in the middle. I bare my teeth, which are now pointy. My once straight hair now turning frizzy and unruly, like mom’s when she gets angry.

“What the…?” Harry asks, staring at me with awe.

“See? I told you! She’s scary when she gets angry.” Gil says, pointing at Uma, who’s trembling on the ground, looking up at me with terrified eyes. Suddenly, I hear loud barks and look up to see my mom’s dogs running to me, snarling. They all circle me, growling at Uma, who screams and crawls back.

“CARLY!!!!” a voice shouts, full of rage. I look up to see my mother, eyes red with black circles, staring down at me, angry. Uma whimpers, looking behind herself to my mom, who’s standing right behind her. I calm myself down, scared that my mom might kill me. “What is the meaning of this?! How many times do I have to tell you not to lose yourself in stupid fights?!” she snarls at me, making me lower my head. She takes a step, stopping when her left leg hits Uma’s back. I watch as mom looks down, her eyes growing colder when she sees the teal-haired girl.

“I’m sorry, mom. I was walking home with the furs, but…” I stop when mom turns to me.

“But?” she asks, narrowing her eyes at me.

“Uma tried to take the furs from me and didn’t let me come home.” I answer her, trembling.

“So…” I hear mom drawl. I raise my head a bit to look at her. She’s now staring down at Uma, sneering. “You thought you could take my furs and threaten _my daughter_ without consequences, didn’t you? You nasty little brat!” she snarls, flickering her cigarette’s ashes on Uma, who coughs.  “And you!” she says, pointing at Harry, who gulps. “I thought pirates were to stay on that stupid ship!” she tells him. “And you… I thought you learned your lesson last year…” she finishes, looking at Gil, who nods. She then turns to me, her eyes going back to normal. “My sweet little darling! Mom is sorry for getting angry at you…” she coos at me, kicking Uma to the side to walk up to me, and sits on her heels, cupping my cheeks with her hands. “You were so brave… Protecting mom’s furs from these idiotic little creatures…” she says, smiling at me with warmth and love. “Is that why you got angry, darling?” she asks me. I nod, lowering my eyes to the ground. I see her hand coming below my chin to raise my head up again. “My beautiful darling girl!” she grins, before kissing my forehead. She then raises to her feet and puts her left arm around my shoulders, hugging me to her side, before taking the bag with her right hand. “Let’s go, my darling babies. Our little sweet thing is safe now.” she calls the dogs, before we start walking. They stop snarling, their tails waggling as they follow after us. I watch over my shoulder, seeing Uma slowly stand up with Gil’s help. Harry is still staring at me, his eyes full of a strange emotion I’ve never seen before. I turn back, shaking my head. I see Jay at the end of another hallway and I turn to mom.

“Mom, can I go with Jay, please?” I ask her. She looks down at me, stopping. She then looks around to find my friend stealing something from an unsuspecting bystander. She smirks.

“Of course, little lady. But don’t get caught. And say ‘hi’ to cute little Evie if you see her.” she answers me, gently pushing me towards Jay’s direction.

“I will, mom. See you later.” I tell her, smiling and waving.

“Have fun, darling baby.” she wishes me, waving back. _Sometimes, she’s not so bad…_

_ Auradon, Present _

I’m in the garden with Dude, sitting under a tree with my bag close to me. I’m staring at the other students. watching them smiling and playing with each other. I sigh, moving my head back to rest on the tree. Dude turns to me, eyes concerned.

~ What’s wrong, Ly? ~ he asks me, concerned. I sigh.

“Nothing, just feeling a bit lonely… ~ I answer him, shrugging. My dog walks closer to me, lying down with his head on my right thigh.

~ Miss your mom? ~ he asks. I nod.

“I know it’s crazy, but she wasn’t all _that_ bad, I mean… I got my powers from her…” I try to explain.

~ Which is why you can talk to animals, right? ~ he asks me. I nod, humming.

“I miss the Dalmatians, too.” I whisper. His head snaps up to look at me.

~ Am I not enough? ~ he asks, voice sad.

“You’re more than enough, Dude. But you’d have liked them for sure.” I answer him, smiling a bit.

~ Maybe one day… We could go back to the Isle… ~ he offers, tail wiggling.

“I don’t think that’s possible…” I tell him.

“Hey, Carly! School it’s about to start. Let’s go!” Jay calls out to me. I nod and stand up, seeing Mal and Evie behind him. I look down to find Dude already up to his paws.

“Go to my room if you want, you probably need some sleep after all the times I wake you up because of my nightmares.” I tell him, smiling.

~ It’s always a pleasure to help my best friend. ~ he says, before running off to the dorms. I walk to the VKs.

“Hey, guys.” I greet them, smiling a bit.

“Hey, sweetie. Are you okay? You seem pale.” Evie asks, worried.

“Just didn’t get enough sleep. I’m fine, don’t worry.” I reassure her, getting a bright smile back. We start walking towards the school, Jay and I in front while Evie and Mal in the rear. I turn to look over my right shoulder and see Mal staring at nothing. _What’s wrong?_ I’m distracted by the squealing girls waving at Jay as we walk by. I roll my eyes as I watch my brother in all but blood flirting with each and every one of them.

“Why do you torture them? Just pick someone to take to Cotillion already.” I tell him, frowning. He turns to me, smiling mischievously.

“I'm going with you. That way, when you get tired, I can dance with all of them.” he answers me, making me huff and Evie giggle behind me. I shake my head at him.

“One day, Jay, you’ll find a girl with enough guts to put you in your place once and for all. You’ll see.” I warn him, making him stare at me with a frown.

“Haven’t I already met you when we were kids?” he asks me, serious, before breaking into a grin.

“Ha, ha. Funny. Unfortunately, dear brother o’ mine, I don’t see how a romantic relationship can blossom between the two of us.” I point out, try to show him how I intended my warning. He stares at me, before scoffing.

“I’m fine on my own.” he says, making me shake my head at him. “What about you?” he asks me.

“What about me?” I ask back, confused.

“Are you okay? No crush? No boyfriend in sight?” he asks me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

“You do remember who I am, right?” I ask him, rhetorically.

“You’re Carly.” he answers, frowning at me.

“De Vil. Carly De Vil.” I point out, raising both of my eyebrows at him.

“So, what? Mal has Ben, Evie has Doug. And they’re both daughters of villains.” Jay says.

“That’s true, Ly. Plus, you’re the kindest in our pack.” Evie tells me, smiling.

“Yeah, when I turn into my mother.” I scoff, shaking my head.

“Mal!” a voice stops them from speaking. I turn to see my roommate, Jane, stopping in front of us, smiling. I see Mal giving her a small smile, but I notice how it doesn’t reach her eyes. “Carly, are you okay?” Jane asks me. I stare at her, astonished.

“Why is everyone asking me that?” I wonder out loud. “I’m fine, Jane. Really.” I answer her.

“Are you sure? I heard you scream last night? Did you have another nightmare?” she asks me, concerned. I bite my lip, feeling both Jay and Evie’s eyes on me.

“I’m good, it was just a nightmare.” I try to play it low, smiling.

“You’ve been having nightmares since you came here…” Jane says, making me widen my eyes.

“What?” Jay asks me, before he takes my arm and drags me away. Once we are alone, he turns to me. “What was Jane talking about?” he asks me, angry.

“Nothing, Jay. Leave it be.” I tell him, shaking my head.

“Stop lying!” he snaps at me, making me stop. “Why can’t you tell me?! We promised to always have each other’s back.” he says.

“Jay.” I sigh. “It’s… I don’t know, okay?” I tell him, shrugging.

“Hey, are the nightmare about your mom?” he asks me, worried. I shake my head.

“I… I miss the Isle… I know it’s bad… But, she’s my mom…” I try to make him understand.

“And she always treated you right. I know. She just didn’t want you to get angry over little things.” he finishes for me, making me nod. “So, what are the nightmares about?” he asks.

“Red… Just that… And barks…” I answer, looking down.

“What? Okay, describe them to me.” he tells me, bringing me over to a bench and sitting down. I sit close to him, taking his hand in mine.

“Okay… I’m walking down the school’s hallway, okay? Everyone is happy, there’s laugh, joy… Then it all changes… The walls turn dark red, with black dots all over them and the students disappear. I run, trying to find someone. Then I find Mal, she’s the same as she was six months ago on the Isle. Same for you and Evie. We’re planning some major prank on the school, I think. Then, I’m running again, but this time, I find the Dalmatians. When I turn, the students are all there and so is mom. Then the dogs start attacking the students and also you guys.” I finish, before taking a deep breath. I turn to find Jay, Evie and Mal watching me with various degrees of concern.

“Sweetie, why didn’t you say anything?” Evie asks me, coming to sit on my other side and pulls me into a hug.

“Say what? That I’m going crazy like my mom? I’m surprised that Dude is still alive.” I confess to them, making them gasp.

“Carly, everything will be okay. You just need a little more time to get used to our new lives. It’s normal.” Jay tells me, smiling. I smile a bit, nodding, though I still feel doubtful. We go to school, where I spend most of my time staring outside. After classes, I see Evie coming to me.

“Hey, Eve. What’s up?” I ask her.

“I’ve got some free time. Want to try your dress for the Cotillion?” she asks me, smiling wide.

“Aw. Thanks, Evie. But… I really don’t feel like going…” I try to tell her. She gasps, before shaking her head.

“Everyone goes to the Cotillion. Plus, we’ll feel alone without you there. We’re a pack.” she tells me, eyes sad. I sigh, before smiling.

“Alright. Let’s go. I need to go to my room for a project after this.” I tell her, making her smile. We walk to her and Mal’s room, where I see a covered mannequin. I frown. The white sheet covers the mannequin head to toe, hiding whatever dress Evie made me.

“Alright. And… Surprise!” she says, as she takes down the cloth. I gap, not believing my eyes. A beautiful black and white lace gown with a beautiful decorated corset of the same colors presents itself to me. On the mannequin’s shoulders, a magnificent red cape with a furred trim is attached. I stare at it, not believing my eyes. “Well?” Evie asks me, getting worried by my silence.

“It’s… It’s… Evie… Are you sure this is for me?” I ask her, my voice trembling.

“Of course! Don’t… You don’t like it?” she asks, biting her lower lip.

“Evie, this is the most beautiful dress I’ve ever seen in my whole life! Are you sure this is for me and not for a princess?” I ask her, not daring to hope.

“Of course, it’s yours!” she answers, before sighing. “I thought you didn’t like it…” she breathes out.

“Evie, not even in my dreams I would have ever thought to have such a perfect dress…” I whisper, turning back to the dress. I feel her arms around me and I hug her back.

“I’m so happy. I always wanted to make you the most beautiful dress and, even though it’s simple…” she starts.

“It’s still wonderful.” I finish for her. She smiles down at me.

“Come on, let’s try this beauty!” she tells me. I nod and she helps me. She then styles my hair and puts a cute ribbon on it. I put on the accessories and the jewels, before Evie helps me with the make-up. she then stands back and stares at me in awe.

“How do I look?” I ask her.

“Carly, you… You are divine…” she tells me, smiling. I smile back, before a knock on the door gets our attention. The door opens and Jay and Mal step inside, my brother with his sword club uniform, while the latter with a bit of anxiety in her pace. They both open their mouths, before their eyes find me and they freeze.

“Hey guys…” I smile, blushing.

“Carly?” Mal asks. I nod.

“If I hadn’t known you all my life, Ly… I would have thought you were a princess.” Jay says, widely grinning at me. I smile back, my shoulders relaxing a bit.

“Isn’t Jay right, Mal?” Evie asks.

“Carly… You look like a queen.” our witch tells me, smiling. I smile at her, before chuckling a bit. I see Dude behind them.

~ Damn, girl! Is this Heaven?! Because you look like an angel to me… ~ he says, making me blush and laugh.

“Jay, help me.” Evie says, before the two go to the mirror and bring it in front of me. I gasp as I see my reflection.

“Is that really me?” I whisper. _I’m… beautiful…_

“Yes, Carly. This is you.” Mal says, coming behind me and hugging me. I feel myself tearing up. _“You’re so beautiful, my sweet darling!”_ I bit my now red lip, hugging myself as I stare at the mirror. _“My perfect little girl… Mommy is so proud of you… I couldn’t be prouder…”_ I lower my eyes, holding back a sob.

“Sweetie?” Evie calls me. I hug myself more, trying to stop my shaking.

“Ly?” Jay asks, worried. I shake my head.

“I’m fine…” I say, my voice weak. “It’s just… I never thought I could be so beautiful…” I confess, half lying.

“Oh, Carly.” Mal coos. “You’ve always been beautiful.” she tells me.

“Mal’s right, sweetie. The dress only increases what’s already there.” Evie adds.

“Ly, you only needed to see it for yourself.” Jay says, making me smile and nod. I then change, not bothered by my brother’s presence in the room. As Evie and Mal help me change, Jay tells us about how Lonnie was able to defeat him at sword fight and the rule book fiasco. I shake my head at Chad’s stupidity. I look at the clock and gasp.

“Guys, I’m sorry but I need to go to my room to finish a project.” I say, getting nods and goodbyes by Evie and Jay.

“Wait, I’m coming with you.” Mal tells me. I nod, before the two of us and Dude walk out of the room. As we go, I hear footsteps coming towards us and I turn, finding many reporters behind us.

“Mal? Run!” I tell her, before we sprint to my room. I lock the door as soon as we step inside. I turn to see Mal pacing back and forth, her breathing coming out faster than normal. I watch her panicking, trying to find a way to calm her down. Dude jumps on my bed, and goes lies in his own bed, which is near my pillows. “Okay, okay. Mal. Calm down.” I say, noticing how she ignores me in her panicked state. I sigh, before raising my voice a bit. “Easy, girl!”. This finally gets her attention as she turns to me. Her eyes flashing green for a moment, making me frown.

“What? You think this is so easy?! You don't have people taking a photo of you every single time you open your mouth to say boo! I mean, it's not that I could even say, "Boo," but, you know what I--” she starts ranting.

“I’m sorry.” I say, imagining the toll this whole thing is having on her. She sighs, stopping her pacing.

“Carly, don't you ever miss screaming at people and just making them run away from you?” she asks me out of the blue. I stare at her, raising an eyebrow.

“Do you… want the Auradon girl’s answer?” I ask her.

“No! I want _your_ answer!” she tells me. “Evie already gave me the Auradon girl speech when I tried my dress for the Cotillion.” she says as an afterthought. I nod, gulping.

“Well, _my_ answer is… yes.” I answer her. She stops, staring at me in surprise, or maybe shock. “I mean… My mother might have screamed at me once or twice, and _those_ kids…” I stop, thinking about the Sea Witch’s daughter and the little Hook, before I shake my head. “But… mom always loved me… She never wanted me to lose my control when I was outside over stupid things, that’s true… But she never reprimanded me whenever I grew angry at home and threw tempers tantrums. She was always there to calm me and listen to my problems… She never wanted me to change… I… She always said I made her proud…” I tell Mal, smiling. “Though I don’t know how much that’s still true, now…” I confess, my shoulders slumping down. I sit on my bed, Mal coming to sit near me.

“I thought I was the only one…” she whispers. I shake my head.

“I’ve been having nightmares since we came to Auradon…” I tell her, making her eyes snap to meet mine. “It’s crazy… But I miss the Isle… I miss mom…” I breathe out.

“Wait… is that why you started to cry?” she asks me, voice soft. I nod.

“She used to say that I was her perfect little girl.” I whisper to her. She smiles and nods.

“I miss it too.” she says, making me look at her. “Here in Auradon you always have to---” she starts.

“Not be yourself.” I finish for her, making her nod.

“No pranking other students.” she points out.

“No getting angry.” I add.

“No getting revenge if someone bothers or insults you.” she continues.

“No misbehavior.” I conclude, sighing.

“The perfectly good Auradon girl.” she says. I nod at her words. “I just want to…” she begins, before hesitating.

“Be yourself?” I ask her, getting a small smile back. “You know what I miss the most?” I ask her, getting a shake of the head back. “Screaming matches with my mother.” I tell her, grinning. She frowns at me in confusion. “At night, before going to bed, we used to sit in our big living room with the dogs, you know. We never had much furniture. There were enough furs for us to be comfortable even on the floor. We used to watch the TV, bashing on the Auradon news. We always screamed our opinions on clothes, hairstyles and so on.” I describe to Mal, making her chuckling.

“Sounds like fun.” she comments.

“No, sounds like home.” I correct her, looking down.

“It does.” she agrees.

“I think… that Ben truly loves you for who you are, you know.” I point out, making her raise an eyebrow at me. “I’m not saying that it makes everything better… But at least, well… You just have to endure the press and nothing more.” I try to explain, getting a nod from her.

“That makes a bit of sense.” she confesses. We hear the door open and we turn to see Chad trying to sneak in. I narrow my eyes at him. He slowly closes the door and turns, smirking, before he freezes when he sees Mal and I on my bed. Dude starts growling at him from behind us.

“Hi. Just came to use your 3D printer. Won't be a sec.” he tells me, smiling. I narrow my eyes even more.

“How'd you get a key to _my and Jane’s_ room?” I ask him, getting angry.

“Oh, I printed it off last time I was in here. Uh... you guys were sleeping. Look, I just-- Your printer's so much better than mine, and you install these hacks and everything runs so much smoother than mine and--” he tries to explain, making me share a look with Mal, before I grit my teeth.

“Out!” I snarl, pointing at the door. “Now!” I shout, as he glares at me. He scoffs, before moving to the door.

“Fine. Fine.” he says, as he goes to open it.

“CHAD!” I scream, making him spin around to stare at me with a frown. “Leave the key.” I order him, fisting my hands. He scoffs again, before leaving the key on the table. He then goes out, closing the door behind himself. I slowly breathe out.

“Carly, your eyes…” Mal points out. I turn to her, confused. “And your hair.” she finishes. I touch my hair and gasp. I run to the mirror and stare in disbelief. My once braided hair is now free and unruly and, most of all, frizzy. I lower my eyes to and scream when I see my eyes red with white circles.

“Oh, no. No. No. No. No. No.” I say, pulling at my hair.

“Wait! Carly. Carly! It’s alright.” Mal tries to calm me down.

“No! It’s not alright! I haven’t had an episode in years!” I tell her.

“Can I call someone? Jay?” she asks me. I shake my head.

“Evie. Call Evie.” I say. She nods, before taking out her spell book.

“ **Make it fast, make it brilliant. Bring Evie here this instant.** ” she pronounces, before Evie appears in a green smoke before us. She looks around herself, before noticing us.

“What happened?” she asks me. I pull at my hair again.

“Chad… he…” I try to say.

“He made her angry.” Mal reassumes for me. Evie nods, before she hugs me, pulling my hands away from my hair. I lay my head on her shoulder, fisting my hands in order to not scratch her with my now pointed nails.

“Hush little baby, don’t say a word. 

And never mind the noise you heard. 

It’s just the beast under your bed.

In your closet and in your head.” she starts singing, rocking from side to side.

“Monsters don’t sleep under my bed. 

They all sleep inside my head.

And when I meet them all tonight. 

I’m gonna give them aconite.” I sing, remembering mom’s voice.

“Once the aconite finally works.

Mommy will let you hear the barks.

And the dogs will eat them all.

So, hush little baby, don’t say a word.” Evie finishes the song. I’m now completely relaxed. She gently moves back and looks at me expectantly. I nod at her, feeling calm. I look down to see my nails back to their normal length. I watch my reflection and smile when I see my brown eyes and straight hair.

“What was that song?” Mal asks me, the corners of her mouth raised.

“Mom’s lullaby.” I answer her.

“It’s the only thing that can calm Carly down when she’s enrages or panicked.” Evie explains to her, making her nod.

“It’s a very beautiful lullaby, by the way.” Mal compliments me. I smile and nod.

“It’s even better when mom sings it.” I tell her.

“You okay, now?” Dude asks me. I nod.

“Don’t worry, Dude.” I tell him, before I hear two gasps behind me. “What?” I ask my friends, who are staring at my dog in shock.

“He talked.” Evie says.

“Wait, you heard?” I ask them, frowning. They both nod. “Wow. I know I can talk to animals because of mom, but…” I stop, not knowing what else to say.

“Maybe, when you panicked, your powers grew a bit.” Mal offers. We all nod, as it’s the best explanation. “C’mon now. We need to go to the last class.” she says, making both Evie and I follow her out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> The lullaby is not mine, half of it is from Creepypasta, I just added some more lyrics.


End file.
